Battling Destiny
by DarkSynapse
Summary: My first fic...be kind, read and review. When Vega is abused and emotionally hurt, can Jamie provide comfort and love. Be warned: shonen ai and later, yaoi within. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. A Look Into the Past

Battling Destiny

A/N: Alright, for those of you who read the summary, skip this part. For those of you who haven't, this story contains shonen ai and , later, yaoi. Read it, enjoy it, and review it. Ja!

Chapter 1: A Look Into the Past

                        Jaime held his breath as one of the Backdraft guards passed the space he was hiding in. Quickly, he slid from the shadows and continued on, holding the gift in one hand and his "device" in the other. He knew the route well by now and, other than having to hide from a few guards, reached the room unobstructed. Slowly, he opened the door, knowing who he would find on the other side. Slipping quietly into the room, he closed the door behind him. He started to smile, but the expression quickly became one of shock as he turned around.

                        There stood Vega, wearing nothing but his boxers and covered in bruises, with spots of blood on his bare chest and his right eye swollen and purple. He smiled when he saw Jamie…or tried to. For the sight seemed to be a comforting one, and knowing he was safe, Vega passed out. Jamie quickly rushed over to him, catching him before he fell. Carrying him to the bed, he gently laid him down and began tending to his wounds. As he bent over the unconscious teen, he recalled the day two years ago when it had all started…

(Flashback) 

            _            "Hey, Jamie, where ya' goin'?" Bit called out while making some repairs to his Liger._

_"Just taking the Renos out for a flight. I'll be back soon, an hour at most."_

_"Alright, and while you're out there, see if there's any good parts we can salvage, will ya?"_

_                    "Sure thing Bit. Be back soon!" Jamie positioned the Renos on the catapult and launched into the sky. He had been out there for about half an hour when the radar on his Renos picked up something and brought it up on the screen. Taking a closer look, he realized it was Vega, from the Backdraft Group, curled up into a ball on the desert sand and seeming to be…crying? 'Better check this out' he thought. He landed the Renos near Vega and vaulted out of the cockpit. Hurrying to where Vega was curled, he was startled to see that the young boy **was**__ crying. Upon hearing Jamie's approach, Vega looked up, and Jamie was shocked by the sight of him. Vega had several bruises on his face, and his chin was streaked with blood-fresh blood. "What the…" he started to say, then was cut short as Vega fainted. Quickly, Jamie scooped him up in his arms and was walking back to the Renos when a thought occurred to him. 'Where could I bring him? Certainly not the Backdraft Group; they'll think I did this and kill me on the spot. I could take him back to the rest of the Blitz team, but they won't be too happy too see him; it raises too many questions.' He sighed. 'Looks like I'll have to bring him in the Renos.'_

_He walked over to the air zoid and brought Vega to the back, where there was room for him to rest and medical supplies. He laid Vega down and began tending to his wounds. When he was finished, he sat down and watched him with a careful eye until, a few minutes later, Vega began screaming. "No, Sarah! Please, no! I swear, Ill do better next time…I promise! No!!!" Jamie hurriedly shook him awake. Vega's screams slowly died away as he regained consciousness. He blinked up at Jamie, his eyes unfocused and teary, then bolted up into a sitting position. "Who…who are you? And what am I doing here?" Vega asked hesitantly. "My name is Jamie, strategist for the blitz team, and I heard you crying in the desert, so I brought you here. What happened to you?" At this question, Vega bowed his head and murmered softly, "Nothing…I just tripped…" Taking Vega's chin in hand with a gentle but firm grip, he brought the young boys head up and said, "What really happened, Vega? I heard you screaming in your sleep…and you are not getting me out of here until you tell me what really happened." Vega looked up at him, and Jamie was startled by the expression on his face: one of weary mistrust, yet fearful and desperately wanting to let out whatever he was holding back inside of him._

_Vega started to speak, trying to contain himself. "It's my 'mom' Sarah…she hits me every time she feels I didn't do good in a battle or in anything else…or to take out her anger…if I fight back, it just makes it worse…last night was one of the worst…I couldn't stand it, so I just ran away…and now I'm here alone…" with this, he collasped against Jamie, the hot tears streaming from his eyes soaking through Jamie's shirt. Jaime spoke softly to him, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Eventually, Vega's sobs died down, and he just sat there for a long while, shaking. Then he looked up at Jaime and said, "Thanks…I've never ad someone to talk to about my problems…I'll have to repay you…somehow…" his voice faded out as he drifted into sleep. Jamie carefully set him down and stood, looking at him for a while. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a strange attraction to the boy…stronger than anything he had ever experienced. He felt the need to keep him safe, to watch over and protect him…could it be…_

_Love?_

_As he looked down on the sleeping boy, he leaned down, and , closing his eyes, gently brushed his lips against Vega's. He was surprised when he heard him moan, and push back against Jamie's lips. He opened his eyes and saw Vega's looking at him strangely…wanting more, yet scared of any further actions. He removed himself from Vega's lips, savoring the feeling, then, before Vega could say a word, said "Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere until you sleep." and exited to the cockpit. _


	2. A Discovery and A Plan

A/N: Ok….first, a big thanks to all who reviewed BD and to my beta readers, Prince Drake and Spirit Fox. Also, If you haven't figured it out by now, 2 years have passed, making Jaime 17 and Vega 15 (I'm guessing their ages from the show) Some language and angst in this chapter. Oh, and I'm also taking requests...any couples in any of the following anime/books: Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Gundam Wing, Sakura Diaries, Oh! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Digimon (any season) and Harry Potter. If you want to see any type of fic with the characters, e-mail me (maxwell@fanfiction.net )or put it in your review. Well, read, review, and enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome!

Battling Destiny

Ch. 2: A Discovery and a Plan

             (Present)

Jamie sighed as he sat in the cockpit of the Renos. After tending to his wounds, he had brought Vega back to the Renos to rest peacefully. The sun was setting, spraying brilliant colors of red, purple, and blue across the sparsely cloud dotted sky. He had been thinking on their relationship for a long time, thinking about the invisible canyon between. Time and time again, they had sat and chatted, acting like normal people. And yet, the canyon grew still, the seemingly insurmountable gap between them. He just had to do something...before it became uncrossable. 

But what?

            Neither one of them were much for affection. It seemed to be a one sided relationship, with Vega dependent on him. Still, something had to be done. He thought long and hard on it, but he drew blanks everywhere. Dusk had just begun to fall when, still thinking, he laid his head back and surrendered himself to sleep.

Unknown to him, however, Vega was awake and pondering on the same subject. He mulled his thoughts over and over again in his head, but came to no conclusion. Finally, he threw back the covers, and padded into the cockpit, where he discovered Jaime sleeping soundly. Grabbing his pack, he silently opened the door and left. He was on his way back to the Backdraft base, when he spotted a sliver of blue out the corner of his eye.

Turning, he heading towards it. About 10 minutes later, he came across a small, secluded area, complete with a mini-waterfall and a cave. He grinned as a plan slowly started to form…quickly committing to memory the location of the cave, he continued to the Backdraft base. When he arrived he went to his room and started to prepare…

Jaime awoke to find the sky dark and the Renos empty except for a note from Vega. 

Jaime,

            Meet me right here again in one week. I have a few surprises in store for you…

                                                                                                                        Love ,

                                                                                                                             Vega

Jaime blinked then reread the note. He grinned as he headed for the Hover-Cargo, knowing his absence wouldn't be missed. The others knew he would go out for long solo flights, so they weren't surprised to see him come in late. He snuck in and glided silently like a ghost to his room, grinning all the way. He could hardly wait for next week…

The days passed by uneventfully, with Leena beating up Bit as usual, and Brad watching in his calm way. The Doc somehow managed to get them in even more debt, which resulting in them all going out trying to make money…and before Jaime knew it, a week had passed.

He hopped in the Renos and took off toward the site…

(At the Backdraft Base)

Vega snuck out early from the Backdraft Base with ease, carrying several packages, and headed directly for their rendezvous spot, getting there in record time. Had he not been in such a hurry, he might have noticed the eyes staring with hatred from the shadows watching, and waiting… 

He quickly set everything up: the make-shift bed in the small cave, the blanket by the waterfall, the and other various things. When he was finished he took it all in and thought _'Well, the whole thing dosen't exactly scream "planned first time love-making", but it'll do…besides he thought slyly __I'm going for the direct approach…' _

Vega grinned.               

A/N: Oh, I'm mean aren't I? Sorry about the length of this one and the time it took me to get it out…I promise future ones will be longer and come out faster…What will happen if Jaime and Vega are found out? Who is the person who lurks in the shadows of the Backdraft? How much does everyone really know? The plot thickens next chapter! (lemon ahead!)


End file.
